


Поработай надо мной

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, authority kink, fandom evanstan 2016, slight barely there daddy kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива рабочая встреча, но у Баки есть свои потребности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поработай надо мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put In Overtime On My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218338) by [Larrylunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylunatic/pseuds/Larrylunatic). 



Баки ненавидел, когда Стиву приходилось задерживаться на послеоперативных мероприятиях. Было довольно досадно, что Стив был в Южной Африке уже три дня, в то время как Баки томился в одиночестве в их бруклинской квартире. Обычно, он мог позвать потусить Сэма, но Сокола в этот раз вызвали на миссию вместе с Капитаном Америкой. А у Наташи был романтический уикэнд на Бора-Бора с ее подругой Пегги, так что она тоже была недоступна. Именно поэтому в эти выходные Баки понял, что ему нужно больше друзей. Поэтому вместо прогулки по городу, он просмотрел список _Фильмов, что должны посмотреть Стив и Баки_ , чтобы понять и оценить по достоинству современный мир.

Список был прикреплен к холодильнику небольшим магнитом в виде пингвиненка, который купил Стив, так как тот показался ему забавным. Названия были написаны разными ручками, карандашами и маркерами всех цветов, поскольку Стив постоянно обновлял список, получая новые рекомендации. Новейшей записью был «Супер Майк», и, поскольку Стив был просто образцовым солдатом, он надписал «Нат» рядом с названием фильма, чтобы не забыть, чья это рекомендация. Баки вовсе не был совсем уж невнимательным. Он слышал об этом фильме. Знал, о чем он. Именно поэтому выбрал его в этот субботний вечер, когда степень нехватки Стива достигла своего апогея. Стив должен был быть дома в восемь вечера воскресенья, но написал Баки, что послеоперативная встреча затянется дольше, чем ожидалось. Баки скучал по Стиву по столь многим причинам. Ему нравился запах Стива. Ему нравилось ощущение сильной груди Стива, прижимающейся к его спине, когда он спал. Нравилось, когда Стив готовил. Список был настолько длинным, что пристыдил бы список фильмов. Однако сейчас Баки упустил кое-что очень особенное.

Стриптизеры никогда особо не волновали Баки. На его вкус, театральность их выступлений была слишком навязчива, поэтому сильнейшее возбуждение, накрывшее Баки после просмотра этого ужасного фильма, можно было объяснить лишь трехдневным отсутствием Стива.

«Как думаешь, когда ты будешь дома?»

Баки не волновало, что он мог показаться нытиком. Он отправил этот дурацкий текст, поскольку, гребаный боже, нуждался в Стиве Гранте Роджерсе вот прямо сейчас. Ответ пришел через двадцать мучительных минут.

«Вероятно, не позднее 11:30. Прости. Обещаю помассировать тебе плечи, когда наконец доберусь до дома:)».

Черт бы побрал этого восхитительно идиота, подумал Баки. Каким бы отличным ни было умение Стива успокоить массажем, Баки был сейчас слишком взвинчен для этого. Поэтому и решил сыграть грязно.

«Твои сильные руки на мне — звучит просто великолепно. Обещаешь не останавливаться только на них?».

В ожидании ответа Баки прошел на кухню за бутылкой холодного пива. Которое его ленивая задница, конечно, забыла поставить в холодильник заранее, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться глотком чая. Спустя ровно тринадцать минут телефон оповестил его о новом сообщении.

«О, так вот почему ты так жаждешь меня домой. А я-то думал, ты ценишь меня за мое очарование и остроумие».

Баки любил очарование и остроумие Стива. И он любил все это значительно сильнее, если это не проявлялось, когда он пытался начать прелюдию. 

«Роджерс, я скучаю по всему в тебе, но я посмотрел «Супер Майка», и в данный момент мне не хватает того, как ты вжимаешь меня в матрас после длительных миссий. Как думаешь, сможешь свернуть встречу побыстрее, чтобы мы могли этим заняться?»

После отправки сообщения Баки решил принять наконец душ. Взяв телефон с собой в просторную ванную (как ни странно, поместившуюся в их приятно старомодной квартире), он включил горячую воду. Через десять минут экран телефона загорелся от пришедшего сообщения.

«Я не могу ускорить эту встречу, но ты точно этот ад сильно замедлишь, если продолжишь посылать мне подобные сообщения».

Влюбленная сторона Стива уступила стороне Стива-Капитана, и Баки, похоже, не учел это сразу. Он высунулся из душевой кабины и взял телефон с крышки унитаза. Баки быстро прикинул, как лучше реализовать свой план. Решение пришло сразу же. Он вытянул руку с телефоном и сфотографировал себя от лица до бедер. Грудь была влажной и покрасневшей от горячей воды, и он подмигнул в своей самой самодовольной манере. И набрал надпись к снимку.

«Становлюсь чистым, чтобы мы могли стать грязнее ;)».

Это было так же пошло, как и тот дурацкий фильм, но его это не особо заботило. Прежде чем здравомыслие смогло бы помешать, Баки отправил сообщение. На этот раз ответ пришел через шесть минут.

«Некоторым из нас, вообще-то, нужно закончить работу. Так что они бы предпочли провести встречу без отвлекающих факторов».

Ха. Он так легко повелся на просто фото. Идеально. Баки отлично знал, как выиграть следующий раунд. Он намылил все тело, так что пена обильно стекала вниз. А затем сделал еще один снимок. Теперь сзади. Вид от плеч и ниже, во всем своем мыльном великолепии на экране.

«Этот кто-то рассердился?»

Ответ пришел через две минуты. Несмотря на сопротивление, Стив не мог не наслаждаться снимками. Он мог бы просто отложить телефон, игнорируя сообщения, но он не стал.

«Я бы не был так категоричен, чтобы говорить о недовольстве, но, я полагаю, эта задница заслужила быть отшлепанной, если кое-кто не прекратит сейчас же».

Джек-пот. Стив умеет так разговаривать, так чертовски притягательно грязно, стоит только подтолкнуть его к этому. До недавнего времени Баки не поступал подобным образом. Около шести месяцев назад, когда Стив имел Баки лицом вниз, задницей кверху на их кровати, Баки, метафорически выражаясь, привел лошадь к водопою, и, черт побери, лошадь пила. Стив называл Баки непристойными прозвищами и говорил крайне непристойные вещи, которые хотел сделать с/на/в Баки. Баки кончил так сильно, что даже отключился. В тот день он понял, что у него фетиш на пошлые разговорчики. С тех пор он задался целью постоянно выводить на них Стива. К сожалению, правильный Стив и сам это понял, поэтому поначалу заметно колебался. Единственным способом заставить его говорить даже самое мягкое из грязных вещей — было заманить его в засаду приближающегося оргазма. В течение нескольких месяцев Баки старался показать Стиву, насколько он ценит его грязный рот в постели, чтобы выстроить доверие. Сейчас все стало гораздо проще, однако, им все равно требовался определенный настрой. Зато прямо сейчас все шло как по маслу.

Баки сфотографировал лицо, невинное, как никогда, и грудь. Стив любил его грудь. Баки полагал, что, возможно, это из-за его собственной, слишком чувствительной, но Стив определенно нравилось играть с сосками Баки. Однажды, в разгар одного из грязных разговорчиков, Стив назвал грудь Баки как «хорошенькие маленькие груди, такие чувствительные для папочки». Сейчас Баки и Стив не слишком углублялись в подобный кинк, но, время от времени, Стив проговаривался о том, насколько сильно ему нравятся груди Баки. И, черт возьми, Баки был абсолютно за.

Отправив фото, Баки выключил душ, позволив теплым каплям стекать на пол.

«Это угроза или обещание?»

Отправить. Должно быть, Стив пытался сосредоточиться или просто поддразнивал Баки, но прошло целых одиннадцать минут, прежде чем пришел ответ. За это время Баки высушил волосы полотенцем. На его вкус, результат вышел чрезмерно пушистым, но Стиву, вероятно, понравится. Он потянулся за боксерами, но потом решил надеть черные брифы Стива. Однажды он уже носил нижнее белье Стива, и тот после этого просто изумительно его трахнул. Очевидно, что у него был кинк и на это.

«О, поверь мне, сейчас это обещание. Ты втянешь меня в неприятности, если не прекратишь. Сэм сидит рядом со мной. Фьюри не отрывает от меня взгляда».

Как же просто заигрывать со Стивом. Если бы только он был здесь, то мог бы поиграть с Баки. Баки лег на диван, чтобы сфотографировать все тело. Несмотря на плохое освещение, выпуклость в трусах была весьма заметна.

«Я возбуждаю тебя на работе? Я получу мужчину, которому грозит увольнение. Ты мистер Большой Босс, они не смогут тебя уволить. Кто возьмет на себя такую ответственность?»

Это низко — разыгрывать карту власти. Однако, они оба балдели от идеи властного Стива. Не всегда играли по таким правилам, но когда все же случалось, было горячее, чем в аду. Стив брал все командование на себя, а Баки просто наслаждался этим.

«Чертовски верно, я босс. Твой босс. А ты не слушаешься».

Баки мог представить румянец на красивой фарфоровой коже Стива. Тот всегда розовел, когда доходил до горячего и бесстыдного. Это одновременно очаровывало и умиляло.

Баки перешел к следующему шагу. Обхватив твердый член сквозь трусы, сделал очередное фото.

«Прости, босс. Тебя слишком долго нет. Я стал таким непослушным из-за мыслей о тебе и твоем теле. Уверен, что тебе надо быть на этой встрече?»

Баки старался изо всех сил не трогать себя, зная, что если начнет, то уже не сможет остановиться. Хотя, он мог кое-что сделать, чтобы приблизить время возвращения Стива домой. После нескольких минут раздумий он перебрался в спальню за флакончиком смазки. 

После восьми минут без ответа от Стива, Баки решил приступить к следующему пункту плана. Выдавив немного смазки на два пальца, он уперся коленями и лицом в диван, задрав задницу кверху. Стянув боксеры до середины бедер, он быстро вставил в себя указательный палец, вращая им по кругу, чтобы быстрее растянуть себя. Было уже 11:15, и Стив скоро будет.

Баки услышал, как прозвонил его телефон, но он оставил его в спальне, и слишком наслаждался растягиванием себя, чтобы оторваться от этого и встать. Он услышал, как открывается дверь, ровно в тот момент, когда повернул голову на левую щеку на диване, и встретился глазами со Стивом, открывающим дверь. Тот был в обтягивающей темно-синей рубашке с длинным рукавом и черных брюках.

— Начал без меня? — голос был низким и жестким. 

Стив опустил сумку на пол и закрыл дверь. Баки лишь простонал и кивнул. 

— Разве я тебе об этом говорил? — Стив скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Баки взглядом, полным непререкаемой власти. 

Член Баки дернулся. На краю сознания ему хотелось вскочить, обнять и поцеловать Стива, приветствуя его дома, но он начал игру, и они совершенно точно собирались ее продолжить.

— Нет, сэр. Вы не говорили мне об этом, — Баки старался сохранить спокойный тон, но его пальцев становилось горячо, и он изо всех сил пытался говорить обыденно.

— Я определенно сказал, когда написал тебе, что уже на пути домой. Похоже, сегодня ты вообще не хочешь меня слушаться, — во время этих слов Стив медленно обошел диван. Тяжелая поступь ботинок по полу только утвердила его власть. — Руки за спину. Сейчас же.

Баки не смог бы ослушаться, даже если бы захотел. Он так сильно скучал по голосу Стива, что сразу же вынул три пальца, которыми раскрывал себя, и обхватил правой рукой левое запястье за спиной.

— Бак, что мне с тобой делать? — Стив остановился прямо перед диваном. — Меня не было всего лишь несколько дней, а тебе взбрело в голову, что это нормально — посылать мне пошлые фото, пока я на работе. Ты становишься такой жадной шлюхой, если несколько дней тебя не трахать.

Баки не смог удержать рвущегося высокого стона. Стив играл, чтобы выиграть.

— Вот что произойдет. Я собираюсь отшлепать эту красивую задницу до красноты. Затем я трахну этот грязный ротик. Когда я решу, что уже достаточно, и только тогда, я трахну тебя, как ты умолял меня об этом, — Стив наклонился вниз и потрепал волосы Баки, убирая взмокшую прядь за ухо. — Давай проясним кое-что: я твой босс. Может, ты и не ходишь на работу, но у тебя, тем не менее, есть босс. И ты будешь слушаться, когда твой босс отдает тебе приказы, ясно?

— Да, — Баки ненавидел отчаяние в собственном голосе. 

Стив сжал его волосы в кулак и резко потянул. Баки заскулил от боли.

— Это другой способ обращения к твоему боссу? — прорычал Стив, и эти слова прокатились жаркой волной прямо к члену Баки.

— Нет, сэр. Простите, сэр, — выдавил из себя нечленораздельное извинение Баки. Стив ослабил хватку, позволяя голове Баки упасть обратно на диван.

— Уже лучше, — похвалил Стив. — Теперь, раз уж твоя задница готова, я скажу, что поркой можно заняться прямо здесь. Держи руки так, как я сказал, — он прошел к другой стороне дивана, к поднятой вверх заднице Баки. Стив протянул руку и спустил трусы еще ниже.

— Хорошее белье, — Стив слегка усмехнулся. 

Его сильные руки грубо огладили и сжали нежную кожу задницы Баки. Он поиграл с ягодицами, чтобы обеспечить прилив крови. Когда он убрал руки, отпечатки ладоней поменяли цвет, из белых став красными. 

— Не то чтобы ты мог тут что-то решать, но, просто из любопытства, как считаешь, сколько шлепков ты заслуживаешь? — спросил Стив небрежным тоном, словно нацеливался на садистский юмор. Баки знал, насколько любил играть эту часть, поэтому всегда медленно соображал.

— Пять, сэр? — пискнул он. 

Стив громко рассмеялся.

— Только пять? Ты заблуждаешься, — Баки мог расслышать красноречивый звук, с которым Стив щелкнул костяшками. — Ты получишь пять за каждое присланное фото. Сколько это всего?

— Двадцать пять, сэр, — произнес Баки дрогнувшим голосом. 

Первый шлепок без предупреждения опустился на его левую ягодицу, и Баки вскрикнул от неожиданности. 

— Сейчас ты не настолько самоуверенный и властный, не так ли? — спросил Стив, прежде чем быстро шлепнуть еще два раза. Баки прикусил губы, чтобы сдержать любые постыдные звуки, которые могли бы вырваться. — Разве я не задал тебе вопрос? — спросил Стив совершенно спокойным тоном, так что Баки мог лишь дрожать в ожидании следующего шлепка.

— Да, вы спросили, сэр. Нет, сэр, я не чувствую себя сейчас самоуверенным или властным, — Баки ответил очень четко, зная, что невнятное бормотание приведет к новому наказанию. Кровь прилила к его лицу от того, насколько унизительным было сказанное. 

Следующие три шлепка опустились на заднюю часть его бедер. Рука Стива ощущалась тяжелой и горячей, как никогда.

— И почему нет? — спросил Стив скорее командным, чем вопрошающим тоном. Он дважды шлепнул по правой ягодице, не убирая ладонь после. Баки втайне надеялся, что останется отпечаток.

— Потому что вы мой босс, сэр, — Баки пришлось уткнуться в диван, чтобы скрыть улыбку на этих словах. Боже, он обожал Стива Роджерса и то, что тот делал с ним.

— Чертовски верно, — Стив оставил еще четыре удара на ягодицах Баки, и тот бесстыдно застонал. 

Он был жаден до любых ругательств, что мог услышать от Стива, когда они играли жестко. Обычно Стив не любил ругань. Он говорил, что чувствовал себя гадко, но научился игнорировать это ощущение, когда понял, насколько это заводит Баки. Следующий удар Стив нанес тыльной стороной ладони. Удар был тяжелый, но не такой обжигающий.

— Уже на полпути, — еще один удар тыльной стороной заставил Баки захныкать. — Что ты сказал?

Баки пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы ответить.

— Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, сэр, — его снова посетило искушение улыбнуться, но следующие три шлепка превратили это желание в смесь стона и всхлипа.

— Я всегда забочусь о своей детке, — нежно протянул Стив, успокаивающе проводя ладонью по позвоночнику Баки. 

В груди Баки расцвела нежность, его накрыло наслаждение, когда следующие четыре удара опустились на верхнюю часть бедер.

— Хорошо, Бак, еще четыре. Готов? — Стив всегда следил, чтобы не зайти слишком далеко. 

Баки, который любил подталкивать вещи, чтобы посмотреть, к чему это может привести, пытался раньше сломать привычки Стива. Но теперь он научился ценить их. Неподдельная забота о его благополучии была просто проявлением натуры Стива.

— Да, сэр, — Баки кивнул, уткнувшись лицом в диван, чтобы Стив мог быть точно уверен, что именно это он имел в виду. Точно так же, кожей к коже, закончилась жгучая серия четырех самых тяжелых ударов. Баки не сдержал стона, и две слезы скатились по его пылающему лицу. Его эрекция слегка сникла от боли, но жар момента удержал ее твердой.

— Так хорош для меня, — Стив огладил рукой обнаженную спину Баки. — Ты принимаешь так хорошо. Заставляешь меня гордиться, — он обхватил сильной рукой плечо Баки, помогая ему сесть. Еще до того, как чувствительная кожа задницы Баки встретилась с кожаным диваном, Стив подхватил его на руки, как невесту, и направился в спальню. Баки чувствовал себя абсолютно открытым — обнаженный, с трусами, болтающимися вокруг лодыжек. Осознание того, насколько полностью одетым был Стив, явная властность Стива, разожгли его еще сильнее.

Стив бережно опустил Баки на кровать, застеленную покрывалом. Баки поморщился, когда кожа коснулась мягкого одеяла. Стив устроил Баки на спине так, что его голова оказалась на подушках. Затем он отклонился, чтобы снять обтягивающую рубашку через голову. Баки присвистнул.

— Наслаждайся видом,— подмигнул Стив, расстегивая ремень.

— Вид хорош, но я хочу почувствовать вкус, — Баки облизнул губы самым порнографически возможным способом. И это вышло не столько сексуально, сколько смешно.

— Осторожнее с желаниями, Барнс, — предупредил Стив, забираясь на кровать с ремнем в руках. Он двигался на коленях, пока не остановился, стоя над грудью Баки. Его твердый член ударил по переместившемуся по кровати Баки. Он протянул руку к точенному прессу Стива, но тот схватил его запястья и поднял его руки над головой. А затем обвязал запястья ремнем. Вся кровь Баки тут же сместилась в пах.

— Вот что сейчас произойдет. Я собираюсь дать тебе попробовать то, чего ты так жаждешь. Я задаю темп, и мы продолжаем, пока я не скажу иное. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился, покажи мне два пальца. Пока ты не подал сигнал, держи руки над головой на подушке. Понятно?

— Да, сэр,— у Баки уже потекли слюни.

— Покажи мне сигнал,— приказал Стив. Баки вытянул средний и указательный палец. Стив одобрительно кивнул.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Стив, продвигаясь на коленях выше по кровати. 

Он остановился, когда ноги коснулись поднятых рук Баки. Мягко двинув бедрами, направляя рукой член, Стив почти коснулся открытого и влажного рта Баки. Тот вытянул шею, чтобы попытаться почувствовать вкус, но Стив отодвинулся, дразня. Когда Баки застонал, он не устоял. Он нагнулся, вставляя первые несколько дюймов в рот Баки. Тот, дрожа от нетерпения, сразу же начал сосать и лизать. Стив прикусил губу, не в силах сдержать стон из-за того, что поддался. У Стива, в его положении, был полный контроль над темпом и глубиной, но это не останавливало Баки от старания работать языком на пределе возможностей.

— Черт побери, детка, ты был создан для этого, — простонал Стив, пропуская пальцы сквозь пушистые волосы Баки. 

Если он и был грубее обычного, то лишь от того, что был переполнен божественными ощущениями из-за горячего рта вокруг члена. Баки плавился от сочетания тяжести толстого члена на языке, сильной руки в волосах и восхитительно грязных слов, вырывавшихся из безупречного рта Стива. Он максимально расслабил губы, чтобы Стив мог взять полный контроль, чем тот незамедлительно воспользовался. Стив ускорил толчки вперед, удерживая голову Баки, сжимая сильные пальцы в его намокших от пота волосах.

— Блядь, — тяжело выдохнул Стив, — твой рот идеален. 

Баки обожал такую похвалу. Его член был тверд, как никогда, но нисколько не возражал по поводу недостатка внимания. Он чувствовал себя фантастически, будучи использованным подобным образом, как инструмент для удовольствия Стива.

— Боже... блядь, я сейчас кончу только из-за этого, — простонал Стив, входя глубже. 

Глаза Баки защипало от слез, но мысленно он просил Стива не останавливаться, пока сперма не потекла бы по его подбородку. И Стив словно мог читать его мысли — вышел и сел на корточки. После явно благоговейного взгляда на Баки, он потянулся, чтобы развязать пояс на запястьях.

— Как бы сильно я не хотел кончить в твой прекрасный рот, — Стив обхватил подбородок Баки, опуская большой палец в его открытый рот, — у меня другие планы. Хочу, чтобы ты сейчас же встал в колено-локтевую позу.

Баки обхватил губами палец Стива, лаская языком, прежде чем Стив отстранился, поднимаясь, чтобы взять тюбик смазки с прикроватной тумбочки. Баки медленно встал в указанную позицию, слишком одурманенный удовольствием от сосания члена Стива.

— Я знаю, что ты готовил себя совсем недавно, но все равно буду использовать много смазки, — Стив открутил крышку и устроился позади Баки. Он оставил поцелуй на розоватом отпечатке ладони на заднице Баки, вставляя первый палец во все еще достаточно растянутую дырку. — Я бы не хотел причинить боль своей детке, — Стив двигал пальцем туда-сюда, пока, наконец, не вставил второй. 

Баки пришлось закусить опухшую губу, в попытке сдержать стоны, чтобы не травмировать растраханное горло. Но, когда Стив добавил третий палец, он все же не сдержался, хныканье сорвалось с его губ. Стив усмехнулся, заставляя Баки покраснеть еще сильнее.

Вынув пальцы, Стив опустился на колени, захватывая бедра Баки. Он выдавил достаточное количество смазки на зад Баки, отчего тот почувствовал себя еще грязнее.

— Ты заставил меня прервать работу раньше, поэтому я собираюсь как следует поработать над тобой, — с этими словами Стив медленно вошел в него, стараясь не причинить боли любви всей своей жизни. 

Рот Баки приоткрылся в безмолвном стоне. Хорошо, что Стив не видел его лица, возможно, он бы кончил только лишь от этого вида.

— Боже, — прошептал Стив, войдя до конца. Дав Баки время привыкнуть, он начал двигаться в жестком темпе. Баке пытался подмахивать, встречая толчки, но сконцентрироваться было вне его сил.

— Кто твой босс? — потребовал ответа Стив, работая прессом и бедрами.

— Вы, сэр, вы мой босс. Вы главный, — слова просочились изо рта Баки, слабые и прерывистые. Руки у него подогнулись, так что лицо упиралось в матрас. А задница оставалась вздернутой вверх, когда Стив резко входил в него.

— За кого я в ответе? — подстегнул Стив, его голос все еще был властным, но в нем чувствовались страстные ноты, свидетельствующие о приближающемся финале. 

— За меня. Вы руководите мной. Вы мой босс, и я люблю это. Я люблю тебя, — Баки уже был готов кончить, если бы Стив ему позволил; он был уже так близок.

— Кончи для меня, малыш, — велел Стив, ускоряя толчки и попадая ровно в ту точку, что подводила Баки к краю. 

Прошла пара секунд, но Стив нашел правильный угол, и Баки задрожал всем телом, забрызгивая живот и простыни. Стив продолжил втрахивать его в матрас, но дрожь, вызванная оргазмом Баки, охватила и его. Спустя секунды после оргазма Баки, Стив кончил следом. Он вжался бедрами в Баки, горячо в него спуская. Стив упал на вымотанного Баки, и они лежали так десять минут, а может, и десять часов. Они были вне времени.

Когда Баки наконец пришел в себя, Стив вышел из него и огладил спину. Баки еще плавал в приятной посторгазменной неге, поэтому не расслышал, как Стив прошептал, что сходит за теплым полотенцем. После нескольких секунд одиночества, спины Баки коснулась теплая мокрая ладонь, побуждая его перевернуться. Его тело, словно без костей, повиновалось указаниям Стива. 

После того, как Стив очистил их достаточно, чтобы было комфортно обоим, он нанес мазь с алоэ на задницу Баки, а затем рухнул на другую сторону кровати. Стив удовлетворенно вздохнул, обхватывая Баки и притягивая его ближе.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, просто, чтобы ты знал, — прошептал он в волосы Баки, — очень сильно.

— Я знаю это, — пробормотал Баки, словно стараясь не нарушать тишину, которой была заполнена комната. — Скучал по тебе. Рад, что ты вернулся.

Стив обнял его еще крепче, оставляя поцелуй на макушке.

— Хорошо вернуться — ответил он откровенно,— а теперь, давай поспим. Завтра я хочу вычеркнуть по крайней мере два фильма из нашего списка. И нет, мы не будем смотреть «Супер Майка».

— Тебе следует пересмотреть это решение, — голос Баки был хриплым от усталости. Он уже проваливался в сон.

— Мне не нужны эти парни. У меня есть свой собственный великолепный любовник.

— Чертовски верно, и ты не сможешь от меня избавиться.

— Я был бы психом, если бы попытался, малыш.


End file.
